


Super Animal Crossing 2: Goodbye Despair

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Animal Crossing Danganronpa [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Character Death, Execution, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Yu, the Ultimate Ninja, moves to the island of Jabberwock to enjoy an island getaway. But when villagers begin to get murdered left and right, it's up to Yu to find the Mastermind. Based off the Danganronpa series.
Relationships: 1 Gou | Kid Cat/ 2 Gou | Agent S, Justin | C.J./Rex | Flick, Kaizou | Cyrus/Lisa | Reese
Series: Animal Crossing Danganronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782523
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"What did you say your name was?"  
Yu snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the pilot.  
"My Name is Yu. I am the Ultimate Ninja" Yu said. Yu was flying on this plane because he had been invited to the Island of Jabberwock for a relaxing island getaway provided by Redd Corporations. After the tragedy of Hope Peak's Island and the Scandal of Nook Inc several years ago, a new company called Redd Corp was founded promising a much better Island Getaway than that of Nook Inc. There's a rumor that both business men have dated before.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Wilbur, the Ultimate Pilot" The pilot said. "Me and my brother lived on this island for years now. It's a lot more safe and comfortable than Nook Inc's get away. Those poor people. I heard that the survivors have had lots of trauma since then. Especially the one survivor who lost his husband"  
"Yeah. At least we don't have to worry about any more killing games" Yu said.  
"Yep" Wilbur said. The plane landed on the port of Jabberwock Island. The door opened and Wilbur and Yu got the plane into the airport. Waiting for them were a few other animals that also lived on this Island.  
"Welcome to Jabberwock my friend" Another dodo said. "I'm Orville, the Ultimate Flight attendant and Wilbur's brother. A pleasure to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Yu, the Ultimate ninja" Yu said.  
"Did you have a safe flight here?" Orville said.  
"Of course we did. Otherwise we would be dead" Wilbur jokes. The brothers laughed. Yu decided to get to know his new neighbors. He turned to see a beaver and a chameleon standing next to each other, holding hands.  
"Hi there Yu. I'm CJ, the Ultimate Streamer" The beaver said. "And this is my boyfriend Flick, the Ultimate Entomologist"  
"Hi," Flick said.  
"Nice to meet you Flick and CJ" Yu said. Flick and CJ were suddenly pushed by a purple cat and a blue goat.  
"Hey there buddy. Name's Bob, the Ultimate Couch Potato. And this is best friend Sherb, the Ultimate Knitter." The cat said.  
"Nice to meet you, bawww" Sherb said with a sweet smile. Everyone awed. Sherb was such a sweetheart.  
"Oh, are we introducing ourselves. I'm Judy, the Ultimate Dancer. You're gonna love it here darling. Jabberwock is the best place to be, my oh my" A purple bear said.  
"Sup squirt. I'm Cyrus, The Ultimate Tinker and this is my wife Reese, the Ultimate Wife" A blue alpaca said holding his wife, a pink alpaca in his arms. "You can enjoy this island all you want but I better not catch you making goo goo eyes at my wife or else you'll be seeing things in 4D!"  
Yu felt a chill down his spine.  
"I'm Celia, the Ultimate Yodeler. My boyfriend Apollo was one of the victims of the Nook Inc Murders" A female eagle said. She looked rather upset.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Celia," Yu said.  
"Don't worry, feathers. I've healed a lot since then but it still hurts to know he's gone" Celia said. Poor girl looks like she's gonna cry at any second. Yu hears the sound of someone running at him. He sees a cat wearing a superhero, accompanied by a cat who looks like an orange.  
"Are you the new guy? My name's Kid Cat. I'm the Ultimate Hero. My girlfriend Agent S survived the Nook Inc murders. She has a lot of trauma though" The superhero cat said.  
"And I'm Tangy, the ultimate juice maker" The orange cat said. She pulls out a glass and squeezes her hand, pouring orange liquid into a cup. She hands the cup to Yu.  
"Um, no thanks," Yu said. She sighed and threw the glass away.  
The last two people to introduce themselves were a clown sheep and a yellow cat with a hat on. The sheep was Pietro, the Ultimate clown and the cat was Katie, the Ultimate Explorer.  
Suddenly everyone parted to make way for a Kitsune wearing a Hawaiian shirt.  
"Welcome to Jabberwock Island. I am Redd, the Ultimate Artist and I am also the founder of Redd Corp. A super cool better than Nook Inc corporation that provided you with this island. Enjoy everything it has to offer" Redd said. And with that he left.  
A week had passed by and everyone was getting along very well. Yu was happy that this was a real Island and not some sort of killing game.  
Or was it?


	2. A body has been discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have a dead person

The next day, Yu wakes up to the sound of an explosion. He gets up and runs to the airport. He sees the two dodo brothers freaking out.  
"What happened?" Yu said.  
"Our plane exploded," Orville said. "It's our only way in and out of the island"   
Yu saw the plane smoking as Wilbur tried to fix it.  
"Well the engines busted," Wilbur said. "We need to contact the city to see if they have any spare parts" He pulls out his phone, only to discover that there is no signal.  
"What?" Wilbur said. "How could this be?"  
Bob suddenly runs to Yu, Wilbur, and Orville.  
"Hey guys, Redd wants us at the center of the island immediately," Bob said. Yu wondered what was going on.  
Everyone was at the center of the island where Redd was standing.  
"So may be wondering what's going on?" Redd asked.  
"Yeah, why is no signal on this entire island?" Cyrus said holding Reese in his arms.  
"Well unfortunately, no one will be leaving this Island for now" Redd said "unless…."  
"Unless?" Kaite asked.  
"Unless one of you kills your neighbor and gets away with it" Redd said. Everyone gasps.  
"That's right! This was all a setup so I can continue my ex husband's killing game" Redd said.  
"How dare you trick us like this?" Reese said. Sherb began to cry.   
"I want my mommy and daddy," Sherb said. Bob hugged his friend.  
"I would never kill my friends. Not after losing my Apollo to your ex's sick game" Celia said.  
"Well, maybe this should convince you," Redd said, holding a stack of photos. He tholding e photos at the group and everyone scrambled to look for the photo that had their name on it. Yu picked up his photo and saw his friends Ai and Murabito. They were both tied up and had Redd Corp collars around their necks. They looked very terrified.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Kid Cat yelled holding up a photo of his gf Agent S.  
"They are all in the custody of Redd Corp. In order for them to escape unharmed, one of you must kill your neighbor and get away with it. If you don't, I'll kill them all" Redd said. Everyone gasps.  
"Noooo. Please don't kill my mommy and daddy" Sherb cried.  
"Don't kill my grandpa!" Bob cried  
"If you touch my Reese, I'll make you see things in 4D" Cyrus said angrily.  
"You already took Apollo, I don't want you taking away Whitney too," Celia said. "She's the only part of Apollo I have left."  
"What if I killed you? Then will you let us go?" Cyrus said  
"Sorry but that's not allowed," Redd said. "There will be no violence against me as I am the headmaster. If you do try to kill me, I'll kill you"  
Cyrus stayed silent. Everyone else was fearful.  
Later that night, everyone met up at Retail, a small shop Reese and Cyrus owned on the island. They were brainstorming Ideas about how they were gonna escape the island without killing anyone.  
"I don't want any of you to die, you are all such nice neighbors" Reese said.  
"Yeah. You guys are such cool people. And Sherb is adorable" Orville said. Sherb was in the corner, hugging a giant bear Reese gave him.  
"Hey Orville, where's Wilbur?" Yu said.  
"He's trying to fix the plane," Orville said. "He always thinks that he can fix things if he tries hard enough. But I don't blame him. He's my brother after all. He's always looking after me"  
"Don't you think it's dangerous to leave him by himself?" Yu asked.  
"He'll be fine. It's not like one of us is that stupid to kill-"  
Orville was cut by a sudden loud thud. Everyone jumped to their feet.  
"Looks like someone was stupid enough" Cyrus said.  
"Quick! To the airport!" Orville shouted. Everyone ran out to the store and to the airport as fast as they could.  
When they get to the airport, they see that the gates leading to the plane are closed.  
"The doors! Quickly, open the doors!" Judy said. Orville jumped over the desk and began to furiously type on his computer. The gates opened and everyone rushed to the dock.  
When they got to the dock, everyone froze:  
The first thing that could be seen was Wilbur's glasses, they were cracked and bent slightly. There was a small trail of blood that led to Wilbur. He was lying face first on the ground, his head was bleeding and there were scratches all over him, next to him was a bloody pipe and a few paw prints.  
Yu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wilbur, the Ultimate Pilot, was dead.  
"WILBUR" Yu could hear Orville cry out.   
\---15 ISLANDERS REMAIN--  
Victim: Wilbur, the Ultimate Pilot  
Cause of death: scratched and beaten to death  
Found: the dock  
The gang hears a chime.  
"A body has been discovered" Redd said through the intercom. "Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, we will begin the deserted island trial"  
Orville rushed to his brother, putting his glasses on his dead corpse and trying to wake him up.  
"Wilbur, wake up. Is this another joke of yours? Please… I can lose you…" Orville said, tears in his eyes.  
"Orville sweetie, I'm so sorry" Reese said reaching out her hand. Orville smacked it away.  
"Hey does anyone else see those paw prints?" Bob said. Yu looked to see that there were a few paw prints next to where Wilbur was laying, along with the number 1 written in blood.


	3. The First Island Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's trial begins

Everyone went to the center of the island where they were greeted with a few podiums placed in a circle. There was also a photo of Wilbur present.  
"Well to the first ever Deserted Island trial. This is where you all debate on who's the killer. If you guess the killer correctly, the killer will be executed. Allow me to show you an example" Redd said. He pushes a button and a few spears rain from the sky, directly into Sherb. Everyone gasps.  
"Relax it's just a dummy" Redd says bringing out the real Sherb, who is terrified.  
"However, if you guess incorrectly, I will kill everyone except for the killer. Do I make myself clear?" Redd said. Everyone nodded.  
"Alright then, it's time for the first ever island trial," Redd said.  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"Wilbur…." Orville said. "He was my brother who was always looking out for me since we were kids. He did his best to protect me and he was such a big help around the airport. I don't know what I'm gonna do without him"  
"We're so sorry Wilbur. We'll find who did this to him" Katie said. "As far as we know, the killer used some sort of weapon. Like a knife or something"  
"NO THAT'S WRONG!" Yu said. "It wasn't a knife, it was a pipe and at the crime scene, Bob discovered a pawprint where Wilbur was laying."  
"OF COURSE" Bob said. "It wasn't no ordinary pawprint, it was a cat paw print, along with cat scratches"  
"That narrows our choices down to Katie, Bob, Tangy and Kid Cat" Reese said.  
"I was with you guys when we were at Retail" Bob said. "I never leave Sherb by himself. You guys know this"  
"OF COURSE" Tangy said "I've known Bob and Sherb since we were kids. They are the best of friends. I rarely see those two apart, reeeeOWR"  
"I was also at retail," Katie said. "Reese said she needed some help at the shop"  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" Reese said. "Katie offered to help me with the shop when everyone else came"  
"That leaves up with Tangy and Kid Cat," Yu said.  
"HOLD IT" Tangy said. "There was something else at the crime scene besides the prints and the scratch. Wilbur seemed to have given us a clue on who killed him, reeeeOWR" Tangy said. "Did anyone notice the number 1 written in blood?"  
There was a silence.  
"Who here is associated with the number 1?" Tangy said.  
"THAT'S IT" Yu said.   
END TRIAL  
"The killer has to be… Kid Cat!" Yu said, pointing. Everyone gasped. Kid Cat looked around nervously.  
"Wait-" Kid Cat said.  
"And I know exactly how you did it," Yu said.  
"The Killer approached Wilbur and scratched him to get his attention. Then he beat him senseless with the pipe. The killer quickly fled the scene, leaving the paw prints on the floor. Before Wilbur died, he was able to write a hint for us in his own blood. Isn't that right Kid Cat, the Ultimate Hero?"  
Kid Cat said nothing. Instead he started to cry.  
"YES! I KILLED WILBUR. BUT I HAD TO" Kid Cat said in tears. Everyone gasps.  
"How dare you kill my brother!" Orville said. "If you weren't about to get executed, I would've killed you for sure"  
"I'M SORRY WILBUR" Kid Cat cried.  
"Well then. I guess it's time to vote for who you think is the killer" Redd said. The results are 14 votes for Kid Cat and 1 for Tangy.  
"You guessed correctly. Kid Cat is the murderer. How much of a simp do you have to be to kill someone to save your girlfriend?" Redd said.  
"DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" Orville yelled.  
"Now then I prepared a very special punishment for Kid Cat, the Ultimate Hero" Redd said.  
"Wait, what about Agent S? Is she okay" Kid Cat said.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time!" Redd said.   
"Wait no. I won't believe these lies. Please. AGENT S MY LOOOOVE" Kid Cat cried.


	4. Kid Cat's Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent S' unused execution but the roles are reversed

KID CAT HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Redd pushes a button and the gang looks around. A robot hand comes in and grabs Kid Cat by the neck and drags him away from the Group. He is placed on top of a building in a destroyed city. In the distance, he sees Agent S being ambushed by a herd of foxes. Kid Cat is distraught and realizes he has to save Agent S.  
KK RIDER RIDES AGAIN!: ULTIMATE HERO KID CAT'S EXECUTION  
Kid Cat jumps off the building and runs into the group. He kicks and punches through the group to get to Agent S. Redd stands in front of Agent S and Kid Cat gets ready to kick him in the face. However at the last second, Redd jumps out of the way, causing Kid Cat to kick Agent S square in the face. She falls to the ground, bleeding.  
Kid Cat rushes to her side, holding her lifeless body. As he cries over her death, a building falls over and crushes the both of them. The camera zooms out to show the gang watching the execution from a projector. Everyone is silent.  
\--------14 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------  
Murderer: Kid Cat, the Ultimate Hero  
Execution: KK Rider Rides Again!

"Woo hoo! That was extreme!" Redd said.  
"Kid Cat!" Tangy cried. Sherb was shaking.  
"Why do they call Kid Cat the Ultimate Hero when he's really the Ultimate Simp?" Redd said. "Poor Loser ruined a relationship just to fix his. Now then, the trial is over. Get outta my sight."  
Later that night, everyone met up at Retail again.  
"I can't believe Kid Cat is dead," Bob said. "I'm so said for him"  
"I'm not," Orville said.  
"Don't speak ill of the dead Orville, it'll come back to bite you" Cyrus said.  
"Am I supposed to care for the dirty brother killer? No. For all I know he's in Simp Nation with his girlfriend" Orville said  
"Orville please calm down" Judy said. "We know it sucks to lose your brother but that doesn't give you an excuse to snap at someone"  
"You're right," Orville said. "I probably need to lie down"  
"Yeah. Yu, can you go with him? We don't want 3 deaths in one day" Judy said.   
"Sure thing" Yu said. He got up and got and Orville left.  
As they're walking home, Orville suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
"Orville, are you okay?" Yu said. Orville fell to his knees and began to break down.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Yu said, bending down to hug Orville.  
"Don't touch me!" Orville said, pushing Yu away. Yu falls backwards and hits his head on a rock, knocking him out but not killing him.  
Orville was shocked. He didn't mean to knock out Yu, he was just upset. He picked up Yu princess style and ran off to his house.


	5. Second Body Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy time to ruin another relationship

Yu wakes up in his bed. He doesn't know how he got here. All he remembers is getting shoved by Orville and getting hit on the head. Orville probably took him home to rest after that. He wasn't mad at Orville, he was just concerned about him. He's been acting differently since Wilbur died. He hoped that Orville wasn't planning a murder anytime soon. He should go talk to him to see if he's okay.  
On the way to the airport, Yu runs into Reese. She looked afraid.  
"Reese, what's wrong?" Yu said.  
"I'm afraid," Reese said. "From now on, we'll be forced to kill our neighbors until we find the mastermind. I don't want my Cy Guy to be killed, or to find out my Cy Guy murdered someone and he has to be executed. I love my Cy Guy a whole lot and I don't want to lose him. I don't want to suffer losing Cy Guy the same way Orville is." Reese said.  
"I'm sorry you feel this way Reese. As a ninja, my duty is to protect others from harm. So as the Ultimate Ninja, I will protect you and Cyrus from whatever. I'm not afraid of dying unless I've failed my mission" Yu said. Reese gave him a hug.  
"Thank you so much Yu. I'm so thankful that you're here" Reese said.  
Later that day, Redd called for everyone to meet at the center of the island. The kitsune was standing next to two little racoons.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Timmy and Tommy," Redd said. The raccoons waved.  
"Aw how cute" Reese said.  
"They're gonna be my henchmen for the remainder of the game. Which reminds me, it's time for another motive" Redd said. He held up a paycheck of 2 million bells.  
"Kill someone, and this will be yours" Redd said.  
"vache sacrée, 2 million bells" Pietro said.  
"You're really trying to get us to kill someone aren't you?" Bob said.  
"If one of you is that selfish that is" Redd said. The raccoons smile.  
"If you kill someone by the end of the day, I'll give you this check and you can use it when you eventually escape the island" Redd said. "Now then, this concludes today's announcement. Be gone with you all"  
Yu and Orville ran into each other the following day and decided to make amends.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I'm still upset about losing my brother" Orville said.  
"It's okay. I understand if you don't wanna talk with anyone about it. The best I could do is say that I'm here for you" Yu said.  
"I'm glad you understand Yu," Orville said. Suddenly they hear footsteps approaching them. They turned to see Cyrus running towards them.  
"Hey, have you two seen Reese?" Cyrus said.  
"No, wasn't she with you?" Yu asked.  
"Yeah, but then she went for a walk and never came back to the store," Cyrus said. The 3 suddenly hear the iconic chime.  
"Huh? A body Discovery?" Orville said.  
"But from where?" Yu asked.  
"We have to find out," Cyrus said. They all ran off back into town.  
"Someone help!" Yu heard a voice said. That sounded like Bob. It sounded like it was coming from where Retail was.  
"Quickly, to the shop," Cyrus said. As they got closer. They could hear the sound of Sherb and Katie crying.  
Once they go to the shop, Bob pointed to a nearby tree. Everyone froze.  
"NOOOO" Cyrus cried:  
There was Reese, hanging from a tree by some rope, her face was pale as if she died in shock. Her fingers were bruised as they swayed along with her dead body. There was rainbow paint and a Jester mask by her feet.  
"Reese, no!" Cyrus said. "The rope. Cut her down. She could still be alive" He pulls out a handy pocket knife and cuts down the rope, catching his wife in his arms.   
"Reese Darling… . Are you still in there? Please honey… . Answer me…" Cyrus said, holding his wife's lifeless body.  
"I'm sorry Cyrus, but I think she's dead," Yu said.  
"No! I don't want to believe that! My Reese is still alive… . She can't die…" Cyrus was desperately trying to fight back tears as he was in denial that his lover was dead.  
"If you're not busy crying over your waifu, the island trial will begin momentarily" Redd said through the intercom.  
"Cyrus, I will find who this is for her" Yu said. "You can count on me"  
Before they left, Yu pocketed the Jester mask. For evidence.


	6. Second Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese's trial officially begins

The gang heads over to the trial room. Reese's photo was placed on her podium. On Cyrus' podium, there was a wedding ring.  
"Oh screw you Redd" Cyrus said.  
"What? The best I could do was give your back her ring" Redd said. "You're lucky I didn't give you her finger as well"  
"That's disgusting," Celia said.  
"Anyway, let's begin this trial and see which one of you loves to ruin relationships" Redd said.  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"My sweet Reese…" Cyrus said. "Who would dare kill such a kind soul as hers? She was the love of my life and someone took her away from me. My Reese's Peanut Butter Cup…." Cyrus was getting rationally angry.  
"I'LL FIND THE CULPRIT," Cyrus said. He points to Sherb.  
"Goat boy, how did you find her?" Cyrus said. Sherb was scared.  
"Um… Me and Bob were walking… and… uh… . Uh" Sherb said, starting to cry again.  
"You made him cry, feathers" Celia said.  
"Mr Cyrus," Katie said. "Me and Bob and Sherb were walking and we heard someone struggling to breathe. We ran to your shop and we saw Mrs Reese hanging from the tree. We tried to call for help because we didn't know what to do. When you guys showed up, Reese stopped breathing"  
"How come you kids didn't do anything?" Cyrus said. "Surely you had a knife or something"  
"CYRUS!" Celia said. "Why would these kids have a knife would them? They're kids. Well, young adults but still"  
"You need to calm yourself Cyrus," Tangy said. "We can't just point fingers until we know the full truth"  
"Yeah," Pietro said. "For all we know, her death could just be a suicide, honk honk"  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Yu said. "Reese's death couldn't be a suicide. Her fingers were bruised. Almost as if she was struggling to break free from the rope. Almost as if, someone has forcefully hung from from the rope"  
Everyone gasps.  
"Also, we found some rainbow paint at the scene," Yu said. "We also found…" He pulls out the mask from his pocket.  
"This mask!"  
Everyone gasps again.  
"There's only one person that I know who is associated with rainbows and Jester Masks. Pietro, please explain why I'm wrong" Yu said.  
"Um… well…" Pietro said. "You see uh…" He took his hands off his podium and there was rainbow paint on his fingers. Everyone gasps.  
"I GOT YOU NOW" Yu said.  
END TRIAL  
"The murderer was none other than… Pietro!" Yu said.  
"Fine. I killed Reese" Pietro said. "And you wanna know why and how?"  
A flashback begins to play. Pietro approaches Reese wearing a Jester Mask.  
"Hey Reese, wanna hear a joke?" Pietro said.  
"Sure," Reese said.  
"Knock Knock"  
"Who's there?"  
"It's the police, your son was caught in a car pile on. He's dead"  
"Um… that's not really funny" Reese said.  
"Okay… how about another joke?" Pietro asked.  
"Um no thank you. I have to get back to my Cy Guy" Reese said backing away.  
"Why was the Alpaca tied to the tree by her neck? Because she's just hanging out" Pietro said before diving at Reese. Reese screamed and ran away, Pietro chasing after her.  
When they got to the tree, Reese was plumbed to the ground by Pietro who threw a side his Jester Mask. Reese looked up to see a pre hanged noose. Pietro brought down the noose and tied it around Reese's neck. Reese struggled to free herself from the rope but Pietro only pulled tighter.  
"This is what happens when you don't laugh at a comedian's joke" Pietro said. He pulled down another rope, causing Reese to be sent flying upwards. She was now hanging from the tree, still trying to free herself from the rope. Pietro fled the scene just as Bob, Sherb and Kate walked in. The flashback ends.  
Cyrus is desperately holding back his tears but everyone could hear his whimpering and sniffling.  
"So, I guess it's time to vote then?" Redd said.  
It was 14 for Pietro and 1 for Cyrus.  
"Wait who voted for Cyrus?" Tangy asked.  
"I did!" Pietro said. "If he wants to be with his wife so bad, he might as well take you all with him"  
"You are all correct!" Redd said.  
"You monster!" Cyrus said. "First Orville loses his brother, now I lose my wife. Had it not been for you about to be executed, I would've killed you right here and right now"  
"Haven't heard that one before" Flick said sarcastically. He and CJ giggle.  
"Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Pietro, the Ultimate Clown," Redd said.  
"Well if I'm gonna die soon I just wanna say" Pietro said.  
"Let's give it everything we got, it's punishment time" Redd said.  
"Au revoir everyone. I'll see ya real soon. Haha"


	7. Pietro's Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get fricked clown boy

PIETRO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!  
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Pietro lands on the stage of a circus. There's a crowd of Kitsune cheering for him in the audience.  
THAT'S LIFE: ULTIMATE CLOWN PIETRO'S FINAL PERFORMANCE  
Pietro began to ride his unicycle and began to juggle some balls. The audience laughs. He begins to ride around the circus, the audience laughing even more. Suddenly, his unicycle runs over a rock and Pietro falls over, breaking his legs. The audience begins to boo and throw pie at Pietro. He wiped off some of the pie on his face to see Redd with a clown mask holding a gun. He aims it at Pietro and shoots at his head. He falls over dead as the audience laughs again and throws pie at his dead body.  
\-------12 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------  
Victim: Reese, the Ultimate wife  
Cause of death: hung by a tree  
Found: the tree near Retail  
Murderer: Pietro, the Ultimate Clown  
Execution: That's Life!  
The next day, Yu spotted Flick and CJ sitting near some rocks. CJ appeared to be crying. He decided to investigate.  
"Flick, CJ, is everything alright?" Yu asked.  
"Reese really is gone isn't she?" CJ asked. "She was such a kind soul. I knew her since I was a little beaver. She was very accepting of me when I came out to her. And she had been supporting me and Flick for so long with our business. But now she's dead"  
"He's very torn about it and whenever CJ is upset, he cuddles up to me like this" Flick said in a calm tone.  
"You know, you two have never told me about your relationship before other than when we first met" Yu said.  
"To make a long story short, we were once just buddies who met in high school and decided to pursue our dreams as business partners. Soon we became actual partners" Flick said.  
"And we're getting married once we leave the island right?" CJ said.  
"Yes we are. It'll be a big wedding in the city. And we're gonna invite everyone that survives, including you Yu" Flick said. Yu noticed that they had rings on their fingers.  
"Well I'm happy for you two, let's just hope you two survived and none of you lose each other like Orville and Cyrus" Yu said.  
"We can only hope," CJ said.  
The next day, Redd calls for everyone and he appears to have a doctor's outfit on. Timmy and Tommy had face masks on.  
"Everyone, I have some terrible news," Redd said. "One of you is going to be infected with the despair disease"  
"What's the despair disease?" Celia asked.  
"There are these really tiny bugs that can infect you and give you a high fever. Other symptoms too but they vary from person to person" Redd said. "It will continue to spread until there is a murder committed"  
"Wait a minute, diseases don't work like that," Cyrus said.  
"Well this one does, now then. That's all I called you in for. Remember to practice social distancing" Redd said.  
Everyone met up at Retail the following day. Everyone seemed to act normal, except for Celia who was more giddy that usual.  
"Hey Celia, you okay?" Yu asked. Celia let out a giggle.  
"Never felt any better, feathers. I woke up this morning feeling great. Oh boy, I know today is gonna be a great day. I just know it!" Celia said with a smile. Everyone gasped.  
"Celia has the disease!" CJ said.  
"What? No, I don't have the disease." Celia said.  
"She's lying!" Tangy said.  
"The disease must've caused her to lie" Judy asked.  
"Everyone stand back," Yu said. "This disease could be contagious and one of us can be infected next"


	8. The Despair Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disease spreads and then someone dies

The next day, Yu woke up to hear shouted from outside his room. He looks from his window to see Sherb, Judy and Bob. He decides to investigate the noise. He goes outside and sees the three arguing.  
"Sherb darling, you need to go to bed," Judy said.  
"DON'T DARLING ME" Sherb yelled angrily.  
"What's going on?" Yu asked.  
"Sherb has the despair disease" Bob said. "He's been aggressive all day. This isn't the sweet and innocent Sherb I know"  
"I'm going to check on the others," Judy said. She ran off as Yu and Bob dealt with Sherb.  
Judy ran to Retail where she sees Celia, still infected with despair. She was talking to Tangy.  
"Tangy, how is she?" Judy said. Tangy didn't respond. Upon closer inspection, Tangy wasn't looking so well. Judy screams and runs back to Yu and Bob.  
Sherb was still angry when Judy came back.  
"Tangy has the despair disease" Judy shouted.  
"What?!" Bob shouted.  
"She was with Celia. She looked sick and she wasn't speaking" Judy said.   
"So Redd was right. The disease varies from person to person. Celia became a liar, Sherb became aggressive, and Tangy became silent." Yu said. "We need a staff meeting. Judy, can you get everyone?"  
"Of course darling" Judy said before running off.  
Yu went to his house to gather up his things when this phone began to vibrate. That's weird, there was no signal on the island, why is he suddenly getting a signal?   
He looks at his phone and sees a video has been sent to him. He presses play:  
There were two people's silhouettes in a house. They kinda looked like CJ and Flick. Suddenly a hooded figure approaches the two. It grabs one of the figures by the neck, causing the other one to scream. The video suddenly cuts off.  
"That must've come from someone's house," Yu said. He replayed the video and paused before the hoodie came. He noticed there was a framed photo on the wall. Zooming in showed that the photo was Chip, CJ's dad.  
"I need to get to CJ's house. And fast" Yu said. He ran out of his house and ran into Bob and Sherb.  
"Hey Yu, guess what happened? Sherb is okay now" Bob said.  
"I am, what happened, baww?" Sherb asked.  
"You were really sick and got mad at us," Bob said.  
"Wait. If Sherb is okay now, that means… we have to go to CJ's house!" Yu said. The three of them ran off in that direction.  
When they got there, the door to CJ's house was bolted.  
"We need to ram the door," Bob said. Everyone gets ready to charge.  
"On one… . Two… . THREE" Bob shouts. Everyone charges at the door. After a few attempts, they were able to break down the door. They were greeted by an unbelievable sight. Sherb screamed:  
Flick and CJ were sitting on the floor, holding hands. Flick had a knife lodged in his head, CJ had broken glass shards on his head and his throat was slit. There was a broken vase and some glitter on the floor.  
"Oh No!" Yu shouted.  
~~9 ISLANDERS REMAIN~~~  
Victims: CJ the Ultimate Streamer and Flick, the Ultimate Entomologist  
Cause of death: died together in a horrid attack  
Found: CJ's house  
The iconic chime is heard.  
"A body has been discovered," Redd said. "Now then, after some time, the island trial will begin."  
The chime caught the attention of everyone else and they all ran to CJ's house.  
Everyone was freaking out over the death as Yu and Cyrus investigated.  
"Poor squirts. They had their whole lives ahead of them" Cyrus said. "But what's with all the glitter?"  
Yu bent down to see the glitter.  
"Someone must've used glitter to cover up their tracks. Like Pietro with the rainbow paint" Yu said. This could help them with the island trial.


	9. Third Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who killed the gay couple? Let's find out together

The gang meets up at the podiums. CJ and Flick's photos were added to the group of photos. As well as Pietro's.  
"Wow, you guys really like to destroy couples don't you?" Redd asked. "First brothers, then a married couple and now a couple that was getting hitched soon. Oh well, it's time to plan out the ghost wedding. But first, it's trial time"  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"Someone broke into CJ'S house and killed the both of them. A video was sent to my phone" Yu said. "The killer was wearing a hoodie so I couldn't see who it is"  
"Is it safe to say that the person who killed the two had the disease of despair?" Cyrus said.  
"PERHAPS!" Yu said. "But the only 3 three people who had the despair disease were nowhere near CJ'S house"  
"You don't think someone else was infected in the process?" Orvile asked.  
"Wait, I had the disease?" Tangy asked. "I don't remember that much"  
"HUH?" Yu said "that could mean anyone with the disease had their memory removed. And if I remember correctly, the disease affects a person differently. Celia became a liar, Tangy became silent, and Sherb became aggressive"  
"Actually detective" Redd said. "These medical records say that there were 4 people infected"  
"It's like a concealer," Judy said. "With a good amount of concealer, you can hide anything. Even a sickness"  
"OF COURSE" Celia said. "Someone would have faked being well. To throw us all off guard."  
"Actually, if we go back to the crime scene," Katie said. "There was glitter on the floor. Ms Judy, don't you like glitter?"  
"What?!" Judy said.  
"Katie brings up a great point," Yu said. "You're the only one here who likes glitter and all things sparkly."  
"I wasn't the one who killed them. They were my friends. (What makes you think otherwise?)" Judy said.  
ARGUMENT AMENDMENT START!   
"You have to trust me darling"  
"Killing isn't in me"  
"I don't have the despair disease"  
"What makes you think I'm guilty?"  
*BECAUSE *OF *YOUR *CONCEALER  
BREAK  
"My concealer?" Judy asked "no, you're mistaken" She wiped her face and sure enough, there was white concealer, along with some glitter. Everyone gasps.  
"Why is there glitter on your hand?" Bob asked. Something inside Judy snapped. She suddenly had this devilish look.  
"It was to cover up my tracks. So that no one would know that I killed CJ and Flick" Judy said.  
"Judy?" Tangy asked. "What's gotten into you?"  
"It's the Despair" Judy said. "I killed the two of them so I could feel Despair. Such sweet Despair. I can hear her"  
"Hear who?" Celia asked.  
"My beloved…" Judy said. "She wants me to be there with her…"  
END TRIAL  
"So it appears that Judy is the killer" Yu said.  
"Indeed, my oh my" Judy said. "And I'll tell you how I did it":  
"I snuck into CJ's house through the back window and began to record my attack. I placed on my hoodie and approached the two. I stopped the video just before I grabbed Flick by the throat and stabbed him with my knife in the head. CJ started to scream so I grabbed him by the neck and smashed the bottle over his head, knocking him to the ground. That didn't silence him so I used the knife from before to slit his throat before putting it back in Flick. I placed the two together so they could be in heaven together " She giggled.  
"Finally, we've come to the voting section." Redd said. Everyone voted for Judy.  
"Wow you guys are really good at this. Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Judy, the Ultimate Dancer" Redd said.  
"Finally… it's over. I can be with my beloved. She will forgive me" Judy said. "And we can both spread despair together. Such lovely despair"  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time"


	10. Judy's execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snooty villagers always die

Judy stands on a dance stage. She feels a pain in her feet. She looks down and sees that her shoes had been filled with hot coal, making her sweat profusely. She turns to see Redd, pushing a button to make an audience appear.  
DANCE TIL YOUR DEAD: ULTIMATE DANCER JUDY'S EXECUTION  
Judy takes a step forward, a hissing sound is heard. She begins to dance as music begins to play, causing her feet to be burned up. Despite being in pain, she couldn't stop dancing, it's almost like she was being controlled to dance. The music suddenly picked up a tempo and she began to dance faster, causing more pain to her feet. She stopped dancing and began to panic as her shoes caught fire. Her fear comes to the points where she passed out and falls to the ground. The audience cheers and throws roses at her corpse.  
\------8 ISLANDERS REMAIN--------  
Murderer: Judy, the Ultimate Dancer  
Execution: Dance Til Your Dead  
The next day Tangy had made some orange juice for the gang. Yu took the glass even though he didn't drink it. He saw how she gets the juice after all.  
"This is almost over," Tangy said. "After this, we can all go back to the city and live normal lives. What have we got to lose?"  
"Oh I don't know, another PERSON" Cyrus said slamming his glass down. This frightened everyone.  
"You need to calm yourself Cyrus, feathers" Celia said. "I'm just as upset as your are but fighting wont get us anywhere"  
"Don't try to be the mom friend here Celia" Cyrus said. "I'm an adult and I'll settle things like one"  
"I'm not a mother. But sometimes I feel like one" Celia said.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Celia. I'm still upset over Reese" Cyrus said.  
"You never truly get over your sweetheart, feathers" Celia said. "My Apollo. I remember the day we first met. Apollo went to the flower shop I worked at to buy some flowers." A flashback plays  
Celia is watering some flowers when she hears the door open. She turns to see an Eagle with a zipper jacket.  
"Hello sir, welcome" Celia said. "Do you need something?"  
"Yes" The eagle says. He points to some blue flowers. "I would like those"  
"Oh those flowers are nice" Celia said. "Are they for a special someone?"  
"No, my sweetheart and I broke up some time ago," The eagle said. Celia gasped.  
"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," Celia said. "Do you want me to get you those flowers?"  
"Yes thank you" The eagle said. Celia rushed over to prepare the flowers.  
"I've never seen you around these parts before" The eagle said.  
"I just moved into the city to open up my flower business here" Celia said.  
"Well it was a good thing. You're gonna love it here" The eagle said. "Name's Apollo and you?"  
"Celia" Celia said. She hands him the bouquet and he reaches for them, their hands touching. The two of them look up, blushing. The flashback ends.  
"We started dating after that. When the news broke that he died, it broke me. I didn't want to open my shop for months after that." Celia said. She looked down so no one could see her mascara beginning to run.  
"Oh what I'd do to see my Apollo again"


	11. The Saddest Body Discovery Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone

Redd called for everyone to meet at Resident Services again. He was holding a ticket.   
"I have a special prize for this motive" Redd said. "This is a Redd Corp Mile Ticket. With this thing, you'll be able to leave this island and move to another island temporarily. You could get resources, or you could get help from the people of the other island. They could help you escape"  
"Really?" Tangy asked.  
"Yep. All you gotta do is kill someone and not get caught then I'll give it to you" Redd said. "Then you can leave your friends to get help. Now, who is willing to kill for this ticket and save you all?"  
After the meeting, Cyrus and Yu were talking in Retail. Mainly about the killing game.  
"So it's almost over huh?" Cyrus said.   
"Yep," Yu said. "We just need to find who is the mastermind behind all this. And then we can escape to the city. But will you be okay?"  
"I'll be alright squirt" Cyrus said. "I'll continue to be a Tinker but the shop will have one less person in it. I'll get her some flowers. She loves roses. I'll plant her some roses. She would like that"  
"I'm sure she would," Yu said. "If you need anything, just let me know. I'll most likely be in the same city as you"  
"Thanks squirt" Cyrus said. The two heard a thud.  
"What was that?" Yu said.  
"Sounded like it came from outside," Yu said. They rushed outside to see some bloody footprints. They follow the trail to a horrid sight:  
Celia is leaning against a tree, a paper bag covering her head. An axe is placed next to her and the paper bag is stained with blood.  
"Celia!" Yu said. "Cyrus, stay here. I'll get help"  
Yu ran off to inform the others.  
The cast were freaking out as Celia laid there dead.  
"Ms Celia is gone" Sherb cried. "She was gonna make me cookies"  
"She was gonna make me cookies too," Bob said, crying. Yu looked at the paper bag.  
"I'm surprised someone found a big enough bag to fit over her head," Cyrus said.  
"Yes, but look at the way the blood is splattered. It's as if they didn't intend to kill Celia and tried to cover their tracks" Yu said.  
"You might be onto something, squirt" Cyrus said.


	12. The Second to Last Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

\--------7 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------------  
Victim: Celia, the Ultimate Yodeler  
Cause of Death: hits in the head by an axe  
Found: Near a tree  
The gang met up once again on the podiums. Celia and Judy's photos were present.  
"We're reaching the end of the killing game" Redd said. "Who will be out second to last blackened? Let's see"  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"Ms Celia was the nicest person ever" Sherb said "She calmed me down when all the murders happened. I'm gonna miss her, bawww"  
"The person who was killed must've had some sort of vendetta on her," Bob said.  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" You said. "The way the blood was splattered at the scene implied the person didn't mean to kill her"  
"I AGREE," Cyrus said. "Maybe the person didn't mean to"  
"It's possible the person either met up with Celia or was approached by her."  
"I saw Celia go into Katie's direction," Bob said. Katie gasps.  
"THAT'S RIGHT," Sherb said. "Katie said she was gonna collect some wood for the campfire we were gonna have tonight"  
"Uhh yes but…." Katie said. "(But why would you think it was me?)"  
ARGUMENT AMENDMENT START  
"I was just gathering wood… with my axe"  
"Ms Celia was a good person"  
"I wasn't upset at her"  
"She was really nice to us all"  
"I didn't hate her. I liked her alot"  
"Do you believe that I would kill her on purpose?"  
*YOU *WERE *JUST *SCARED  
BREAK  
"Katie, we're your friends here," Yu said. "We just want you to come clean, did you kill Celia?"  
Katie looked around fearfully before crying. It was like Kid Cat except everyone felt genuinely bad for Katie.  
"I didn't mean to kill her, I was just afraid," Katie said. "I thought she was trying to kill me and I didn't want to die."  
"At least you're being honest, reeeeOWR" Tangy said.  
END TRIAL  
"It appears that Katie is the killer," Yu said. "And here's how she did it":  
"Katie was chopping trees in the forest when Celia approached her. Katie got scared and hacked at her, killing her. Katie tried to cover her tracks with the bag and ran off, not realizing that she left behind the axe. Right Katie, the Ultimate Traveler?"  
"Yes…" Katie said  
"Well then, I guess it's voting time," Redd said. All the votes were for Katie.  
"I feel so bad. Especially after she told us about how she met Mr Apollo" Katie said.  
"You've guessed correctly," Redd said. "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Traveler Katie"  
"Waaaah" Katie cried. "I'm sorry Ms Celia. I'm sorry everyone"  
"Let's give it everything we got, it's punishment time" Redd said. Cyrus wiped his eyes.  
"Katie…" Cyrus said. "Say hi to Reese for me…"


	13. Katie's Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka the saddest one yet

KATIE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Katie sits in a train. She looks out the window to see the island passing by her as she leaves. She also sees previous victims of the killing game waving at her as she leaves.  
GOODBYE CITY FOLK: ULTIMATE TRAVELER KATIE'S EXECUTION  
The train picks up in speed as Katie leaves the Island. Suddenly Redd destroys the upcoming tracks, causing the train to derail. Katie tumbles round and round as the train rolls off a cliff. The train stops at the cliff, Katie dead inside. Suddenly Reese, Celia, CJ, Flick, and Wilbur dressed as angels pull Katie out of the wreckage. They begin to fly upwards, taking Katie with them. Katie looks up to see the victims helping her. She smiles as they take her up to Heaven where Judy, Kid Cat, Pietro, and Katie's Mom were waiting for her. On Earth, a small yellow flower pokes out through the wreckage in memory of Katie.  
\--6 ISLANDERS REMAIN----  
Murderer: Katie, the Ultimate Traveler  
Execution: Goodbye City Folk  
The next day, Redd had a special announcement for everyone.  
"We have a traitor in the group," Redd said. "And they're gonna kill someone if you don't figure out who it is. Unless you kill them first"  
"but who is the traitor, reeeeOWR" Tangy said.  
"That's for you to find out," Redd said.  
Later that day, Yu and Cyrus were walking along the island when they saw Tangy preparing some orange juice.  
"Tangy, what are you doing?" Yu asked.  
"I'm making orange juice," Tangy said. She pulls out a small bottle and opens it, pouring the substance into the pitcher. "For the traitor, reeeeOWR"  
"You're gonna poison them?" Cyrus asked.  
"Yep. The traitor might get tired from hunting down their victim and see this orange juice. They'll drink it and then die. It's a foolproof plan, reeeeOWR" Tangy said.  
"Well, good luck with that Tangy," Yu said. He and Cyrus continued walking.  
The two of them run into Bob.  
"Hey guys, have you seen Sherb?" Bob asked.  
"Nope, haven't seen him," Yu said.  
"I'm worried, I haven't seen him since the announcement," Bob said.  
"I'm sure he's wandering around the island," Cyrus said. The 3 of them suddenly hear glass breaking.  
"TANGY," Bob said. They all ran back to the place Tangy was earlier and:  
Tangy wasn't there but there was broken glass and orange juice everywhere.  
"Where did she go?" Bob said.  
"We need to look for her," Cyrus said. Bob ran in one place and Cyrus and Yu ran to another.


	14. The Final Body Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop

Bob is running when suddenly he sees Sherb. He was shaking so much. He turns to see Bob.  
"Sherb what's wrong?" Bob asked.  
"I saw something" Sherb said. "Where is Yu and Cyrus?"  
"They went to look for Tangy," Bob said.  
"Well I think I found her"  
Bob grabbed Sherb and ran off to where Yu and Cyrus were.  
"Sherb said he found Tangy," Bob said.  
"Really? Well lead the way Sherb" Cyrus said. They followed Sherb to an old shack across from the island.  
"In there," Sherb said. Yu opens the door to see a sight:  
Tangy is on the floor. Her head split in half. There's orange juice everywhere. Her mouth is taped up and there's a spear in her chest.  
"Oh man" Cyrus said. "Poor girl was turned into juice"  
They heard footsteps approaching them. They turn to see Orville.  
"I heard the chime, are you guys alright?" Orvile said.  
"Yes, but Tangy's dead," Cyrus said.  
"Oh no," Orville said. "It must've been the traitor."  
"This traitor really went to town with this girl," Cyrus said.  
"They must've known about her technique. Which explains the broken glass we found earlier" Yu said.  
"What technique?" Bob asked.  
"Tangy was gonna poison the traitor," Cyrus said.  
"Whoa, that's rad, pthhpth" Bob said. "It's a shame she didn't succeed"  
"Well it seems we have to go to the last trial to end this killing game once and for all" Yu said.  
"And then we can all go home" Cyrus said.  
"Yes" Orville said.


	15. The Final Island Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor is revealed

\----6 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------  
Victim: Tangy, the Ultimate Juice Maker  
Cause of death: Stabbed through the chest with a spear and split in the head.  
Found: some old shed  
Tangy and Katie's photos were present when the gang arrived.  
"This is it, the final island trial" Redd said. "After the traitor is found, you can all escape this island. Oh I just can't wait to see this epic conclusion"  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"Orville must've been the one to kill Tangy," Cyrus said. "Why else would he show up late?"  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Yu said. "I do not believe Orville killed Tangy because he doesn't have a killing bone in his body. And he would've been present when we first found Tangy"  
"YES YES" Orville said. "I was no one nearTangy when she died. However she did offer me non lethal orange juice"  
"IDK MAN" Bob said. "You're acting a little suspicious"  
"WAIT," Sherb said. "I believe Orville is innocent too"  
"Uh oh folks. Looks like we got a split in the middle. You know what that means?" Redd said.   
DEBATE SCRUM  
START  
YU AND SHERB VS BOB AND CYRUS  
"Orville was nowhere near Tangy. He told us that" Sherb said.   
"He could be throwing us off by saying that," Bob said.  
"Orville wouldn't kill anyone. Not after losing his brother" Yu said.  
"Kid Cat killed someone to save his girlfriend," Cyrus said.  
DEBATE END  
"Actually Yu" Sherb said. "I know something that you don't know"  
"What's that Sherb?" Yu said.  
"The traitor, someone in this room was sent by Redd Corp to betray you all." Sherb said. "Who do you think it is?"  
Yu frozed. He looked around. No, Sherb couldn't possibly be the traitor. He was too sweet to betray everyone, unless it was all an act to throw everyone off.  
END TRIAL  
"Is it you? Are you the traitor?" Yu asked. Sherb smiled.  
"Yes it's me" Sherb said. Everyone gasped.  
"It's me, I'm the traitor," Sherb said happily. "I'm the one Redd Corp sent. To be your friends only to kill Tangy and betray you"  
"But Sherb," Bob said. "We were supposed to be best friends. Why would you do this?"  
"It's just what I do Bob," Sherb said. "But don't worry, I'm still your best friend"  
"Oh boo hoo" Redd said. "Now then it's voting time"  
Everyone voted for Sherb except Bob, who voted himself.  
"Bob, I appreciate voting for yourself to save Sherb but you need to calm down Ishimaru," Redd said.   
"Mr Redd, if I'm gonna die, can I have one final request?" Sherb said.  
"Sure what is it kid?" Redd said, eager to get this thing going.  
"Can I bring my best friend Bob with me?" Sherb said.  
"What?!" Bob said. "I appreciate that you're my friend and all but-"  
"Ok fine whatever" Redd said.  
"NO NO NO" Bob said. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I DON'T WANNA DIE"  
"Don't worry Bob. A shining future will be waiting for all of us. I know this because… I just know" Sherb said.  
"NONONONO" Bob said freaking out.  
"Then let's proceed with high hopes. This is the very last punishment time!" Redd said.


	16. The Final Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends die together

SHERB HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
YOU TOO, BOB  
Bob and Sherb are tied together on a conveyor belt. There is a giant sewing machine on the other side. Redd walks to the machine.  
SEW CUTE: ULTIMATE KNITTER SHERB'S EXECUTION  
The machine turns on and the two are pulled closer to the sewing needle. Sherb prepares for his death while Bob freaks out.  
Bob sees an exit sign and has an idea. He uses his claws to untie himself, grabs Sherb and runs to the exit. They're chased by Redd riding a steamroller. They continue running until they hit a glass wall. Bob turns to see that they're on another conveyor belt leading them to a giant factory style sewing machine which will crush them in an instant.  
Bob and Sherb begin to outrun the machine. Bob trips and falls into the machine. Sherb eventually gets tired, stands still and prepares for his death. Suddenly, the machine stops before Sherb can fall in. Sherb stumbles before falling inside. There was bloodstain wool circling around the machine before a nice sweater came out. It had Bob and Sherb holding hands on a rainbow knitted on it the words "Ultimate Despair" Displayed.  
\------3 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------  
Murderer: Sherb, the Ultimate Knitter  
Victim: Bob, the Ultimate Couch Potato  
Execution: Sew Cute  
Cyrus, Orville, and Yu were silent.  
"Well then, shall you three do the honors?" Redd said. He hands the three survivors a button.  
"Push this button and you'll be free"  
Yu looked at Orville and Cyrus.  
"For Wilbur and Kid Cat…" Orville said.  
"For Reese and Pietro…" Cyrus said.  
"For Flick, CJ, Judy, Celia, Katie, Tangy, Sherb and Bob" Yu said. The three of them pushed the button and:  
Everything around them began to glitch out. The podiums, the sky, the palm trees, everything.  
"What's going on?" Cyrus asked.  
"I don't know," Yu said. The three of them huddled together.   
The three found themselves in a world that looked like it came from virtual reality. There was Redd and three other villagers present. A human, a squirrel and another squirrel.  
"Who are you guys?" Cyrus asked.  
"The name's Murabito, founder of the Villager Foundation," Murabito said. "And this is Agent S and Marshal. We were the previous victims of Nook Inc's killing game on Hope's Peak Island"  
"It appears that you were all in a virtual simulation" Agent S said.  
"Led by Redd Corp, a Nook Inc Company" Marshal said. "Redd over here kidnapped 15 victims and brainwashed them into thinking that they were living on Jabberwock island. Funded by Redd Corp's Island Getaway Package. When in fact…"  
"Jabberwock was just a simulation of Hope's Peak Island. It just had a different name, sidekick" Agent S said.  
"So this whole thing was a simulation?" Cyrus asked.  
"Yes, allow me to explain" Murabito said:  
"You are all surviving members of the Ultimate Despair group led by Isabelle and Tom Nook. You attempted to rebel against Nook and caused worldwide chaos in the process. The Villager Foundation brought you here to attempt to remake Island life in virtual reality. Unfortunately, Redd of Redd Corp and a mystery hooded cat figure who goes by Mystery Cat, hijacked the system and forced you all to kill each other."  
"What do you want us to do?" Yu said.  
"We need your help to stop this killing game by-"  
"HEY, WHO'S RUINING MY SIMULATION" everyone turns to see a hooded figure before them.


	17. The Mastermind is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha funny despair go brr

"Who are you?" Yu asked.   
"I am the mastermind behind it all" The figure said. You tell the figure was a cat because their ears popped out of their hoodie.  
"My name is Mishiranu Neko or Mystery Cat for short. But Murabito, Agent S and Marshal know my true identity" Mystery Cat said.   
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Murabito said.   
"Oh Murabito, don't remember your old friend?" Mystery Cat said. He threw aside his hoodie to reveal a blue cat with red eyes wearing a masquerade mask. "Rover, the Ultimate Conductor"  
"ROVER???" Agent S, Murabito, and Marshal said.   
"We thought you died. We saw you get executed" Marshal said.  
"Well you see" Rover said. "That Rover you saw get executed, wasn't the real Rover. It was my good friend disguised as me"  
"Your friend?" Murabito asked.  
"Yes…" Rover said. A flashback plays. Rover is sitting on a hill next to a female villager. She had brown hair and pink glasses and was wearing a strawberry dress.  
"Hey Rover?" The female villager said.  
"Yeah?" Rover asked.  
"Promise me this. When the world falls into despair, you will bring hope" She said.  
"What do you mean?" Rover asked.  
"I'm talking about the world. There are people out there that want to spread nothing but despair. But I want you to bring hope and save the world." The female villager said.  
"Um, sure I could do that," Rover said.  
"Thank you Rover," She said. The flashback ends.  
"Lexie….. The Ultimate Optimist… went behind my back and disguised herself as me when she found out I was accepted into Nook Inc's Island Getaway Package. She killed someone and got executed. You saw me getting executed but in reality it was her." Rover said. "It drove me insane"  
"But Rover, why did you start this killing game if that isn't what Lexie wanted?" Murabito said.  
"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE DESPAIR" Rover said. "This world took her from me… I wanted them all to suffer. I put aside hope… To bring despair"  
"Ok Shadow the Hedgehog" Cyrus said.  
"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT HEDGEHOG" Rover said.  
"Rover… this isn't what she would've wanted" Murabito said. "Look inside yourself. Where's the hope? The hope that she wanted?"  
"I don't know where it is," Rover said. "The hope left me years ago"  
"It's in there somewhere," Murabito said.  
"Yeah, look deeper" Agent S said. "Everyone has hope. And I know you have it"  
Rover takes off his mask.  
"I can feel it," Rover said. "I can feel her hope"  
"That's the spirit Rover," Murabito said. "Now, how do we put an end to the killing game?"  
"You have to vote to not give into despair. Unfortunately, all the files of everyone in this Island will be erased, as well as your memories" Rover said.  
"What?" Cyrus said. "I don't want to forget you all. Yu and Orville are my friends"  
"What if… there's another option?" Yu asked.  
"What do you mean, sulky?" Marshal said. Yu removed his ninja hoodie, really his brown hair underneath.  
"What if there was a way to reset this Island and we would never have our memories erased?" Yu said. "We'll have a second chance with everyone, except no one will be hurt and no one will die. But our memories will still be intact"  
"That could work," Rover said. "I'll help you all save your friends"  
"But what about you Rover?" Agent S said. "Are you gonna be okay, sidekick?"  
"Don't worry about me," Rover said. "I'm officially becoming a member of the Villager Foundation. I'll help you bring hope to this despair filled world"  
"Thank you Rover, sulky," Marshal said. Rover pressed a button and everyone was given a button.  
"This is it everyone," Yu said. "Let's put an end to this once and for all"  
"Hold on, what about me?" Redd said.  
"We have a special jail cell with your name on it Redd" Agent S said.  
"WHAT?" Redd said. "YOU CAN'T ARREST ME"  
"Let's just get on with it squirt I want to see my wife again" Cyrus said.  
"See you all on the other side" Orville said. Everyone pressed the button and everything went white.  
Until…


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion is here

"What did you say your name was?"  
Yu looked up from his thoughts to see Wilbur. Oh how he was happy to see that face again.  
"You're alive?" Yu asked.  
"Well yeah I haven't died" Wilbur said. "I'm also Wilbur the Ultimate Pilot. I just asked for your name"  
Yu looked out of the window and sure enough, the island was there and there was a small group waiting for them.  
Yu was happy as ever. The whole island reset and everyone was alive again.  
The plane landed on the dock and a group approached him.  
"Yu, great to see ya again" Orville said.  
"Again? You know this guy?" Wilbur asked.  
"Of course, he's my friend. Yu, the Ultimate Ninja" Orville said.  
"If you remember me Orville, does that mean-"  
"HEY SQUIRT YOU'RE HERE" Yu turns to see Cyrus running at him. Cyrus pulls him into a hug.  
"So get this squirt" Cyrus said putting Yu down. "Everyone was revived but only me, you and Orville have our memories still intact. I had to reintroduce Reese to everyone"  
"Wait, then where's Redd?" Yu asked.  
"Who's Redd?" Tangy asked.  
"The leader of this island?" Yu asked.  
"Oh you wanna see the ruler? She's over here" Judy said. Everyone parted ways so a red dog could be present.  
"Hi there I'm Cherry, the Ultimate Rock star, what what?" The dog said. "You must be Yu the Ultimate Ninja. We've been expecting you"  
"Really?" Yu asked.  
"Yep. In fact, we were just gonna hold a ceremony to welcome you" Cherry said. "Follow me everyone"  
"I heard Flick was gonna ask CJ a question during the ceremony" Tangy told Judy as they walked.  
Yu followed the others with a spring in his step. Everything had gone back to normal no one had died and no one was gonna die. They were actually gonna have a relaxing vacation on this lovely island.  
Meanwhile in the distance, two racoons looked at the people.  
"You think what I'm thinking?" One asks the other. The other racoon pulls out his walkie talkie.  
"Bring out the list of new villagers"  
(The story may be over but now this chapter will be used to show off the unused execution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for those unused executions and Animal Crossing V3 Killing Harmony?


End file.
